Roghedar
Roghedar are rat-like Lynians related to Felynes and Melynxes. Physiology They generally look like rats, however they stand much like Felynes and the like. Their stance is alot more hunched over however, and they have longer tails and snouts. They also have claws, used for combat and climbing. They generally have black fur, with gray fur across the underbelly and face regions. Their tails are partially covered in fur at the start, and only their hands, majority of their tail and legs aren't covered in fur. Much like the cat-like Lynians, Roghedar can come in different colors and appearances, and some have been trying to join human society, although they are alot more shy and wary of the unknown than Felynes and Melynxes. Behavior While they are accepting of visitors, they are quite shy and put traps around the entrance halls of their dens. They try to make use of left items. Searching for left items or broken items that for example, hunters and Lynians have left behind. They will attempt to give them a new use or upgrade them as such. Ecology * Order: Miscellaneous Diet * Family: Roghedar * Species: Roghedar Clever Lynians that are somewhat more technologically advanced than some other Lynians. They aren't very well known due to their sly way of creating a community. Habitat Range As long as they can make a den suitable for them in a locale, they can thrive. Ecological Niche They are thought to be low on the food chain, but despite this, they sometimes have been observed hunting big game. It is unknown as to where their spot in the food chain may be. They can fall prey to larger predators however, as long as they can outsmart a Roghedar, which can be difficult to do. Biological Adaptations They are somewhat faster and more clever than Felynes, but they seem to be very similar. They seem to share currency with Felynes for example. Roghedar have claws used in movement and attacking, with the claws on the feet more suited for movement and the claws on their hands more for both. They still prefer to use weapons however. They also can burrow, much like Felynes and Melynxes. But these Lynians seem to be better at it, digging away quickly and following in quickly as well. Their own societies are hidden well from most monsters as they make them deep within mountains, caves or such. They are especially good at creating, recycling and crafting traps and weapons, even armor. For this reason, some brave Roghedar venture out to villages to seek a place to stay and study the world more. Some Roghedar become smiths, recyclers or so forth.. While others become fellow hunters alongside other Hunters or Prowlers. They are quite capable hunters, as even the wild ones are able to hunt large monsters together. Notes * Roghedar is the first Lynian FireBall13 has made. * Credit to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the name (and the (upcoming) icon!) Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:FireBall13